47 Things That Happen in Tate Fics
by Toplesslemon
Summary: Guess what? It's all about the Tate [fics]! Might give a Tate fan a smile [it might, you never know...]


**Disclaimer: **I won't own NCIS until 2032, but if we go with the assumption that all of time is happening simultaneously... Okay, I don't know if I'll actually own NCIS at any point in time, but it could happen, right?

I don't own the rights to The Crow by Alison Croggon either.

**AN: **First of all I got the inspiration for this fic by a wonderful X-Files fic called "Chris Carter's Season 6 Resolutions" (if you go into my favourite stories list thingy on my profile you can get a link to it!) by The Truth Beacon.

Secondly, if you see any similarities to a fic you've wrote then it's just a coincidence. I AM NOT HAVING A GO AT YOU PERSONALLY. I love Tate fics. I'm not having a go at Tate fics either.

Lastly, no, I haven't forgotten about my other fics (well, fic, really), but I still haven't gotten my computer back yet, so until I do...

Dedicated to all my TVcom friends that put up with my ranting blogs, and to all those people who said they'd be betas for me and haven't heard from me in about three zillion years... (Speaking of you guys, I actually have something for you guys to do! Just tell me where you want it emailed).

**--**

47 Things That Happen in Tate Fics

1. Bickering. Lots and lots flirty bickering.

2. Tony throwing something (favourites include: paperclips, food, or paper) at Kate. Kate will: a) ignore it b) retaliate c) throw a hissy fit or d) some combination of all three.

3. A scene that goes along the lines of: Tony says something mean to Kate. Kate says something super-mean in return that is: a) way out of line or b) isn't really that bad, but Tony is overly sensitive. Tony then gets huffy and ignores Kate for a certain amount of time. Kate (after a certain amount of time) will then apologise and explain her snappish behaviour (sickness, headache, whatever case they're working on getting to her, a recent fight with a boyfriend, a fight with Gibbs, too much caffeine, not enough caffeine, lack of sleep, etc). Tony forgives her. Sanity is restored. (Note: often includes: headaches, sighs, and food/drink/caffeine bribes)

OR

A scene that goes along the lines of: Kate says something mean to Tony. Tony says something super-mean in return that is: a) way out of line or b) isn't really that bad, but Kate is overly sensitive. Kate then gets huffy and ignores Tony for a certain amount of time. Tony (after a certain amount of time) will then apologise and explain his snappish behaviour (sickness, headache, whatever case they're working on getting to him, a recent fight with a girlfriend, a fight with Gibbs, too much caffeine, not enough caffeine, lack of sleep, etc). Kate forgives him. Sanity is restored. (Note: often includes: headaches, sighs, and food/drink/caffeine bribes)

4. It's set in high school. All the characters are in high school. Young love...

5. Kate's car will be broken in some way (flat tire, engine trouble, leaking something) and Tony will be the only one available to give her a lift home (normally after working late hours after Gibbs has instructed them to finish their paperwork before leaving). Kate will, realising there is no alternative, accept. Once they get to Kate's place (after either an uncomfortable ride or one filled with their usually banter) Kate will: a) be asleep or b) ask Tony if he wants to go inside for food and/or drink (whatever meal appropriate, coffee, a beer).  
If Kate is a) asleep, Tony will, like the gentleman he is,carry her to her; door/bed/couch. Almost certainly willinclude Tony tucking Kate in (after removing her shoes andnothing more) or "gently placing a blanket over her". Hewill then brush a stray hair from her face and if feeling brave enough will confess his feelings (usually by "whispering 'I love you' to her sleeping form"). She will, of course, actually be awake.  
Sometimes it is neither a) or b), but c) another reason for Tony to somehow get himself invited/invite himself inside her house/flat/apartment. No matter what the reason; he will almost always end up spending the night.

6. Like number five, Kate's car will be broken in some way, but unlike number five Tony and Kate will spend a certain length of time in the NCIS car park waiting for a tow truck. Tony will be there to keep Kate company and make sure she stays warm (because it happens to be rather cold) by offering his coat/jacket after he sees Kate shivering. Kate will refuse the coat/jacket at first, but will eventually accept it. She'll be instantly comforted by the fact it smells a lot like Tony. Kate will then ask "Won't you be cold?" and Tony will reply with something Tony-ish that will be coated (coated, get it?) with sexual innuendo, causing Kate to make a witty comeback and/or raise an eyebrow in a manner that's not unlike Scully (and it won't be long until someone combines the both "Sure Tony, it was the aliens.").  
Once the tow truck appears they will then: move on to number five, or Tony will take Kate out to a movie or dinner (or both) to cheer her up, OR they'll do both. (Will likely include: hugging, kissing, and Tony "keeping Kate warm".)

7. Occasionally Tony's car will break down. Kate will, of course, give Tony a ride/lift. If Tony falls asleep Kate will wake him up by slapping/hitting/punching him. Similar to number five Kate will end up spending the night for some reason or another.

8. It is revealed that Tony and Kate are in a relationship when another character catches them making out. It depends on who has discovered them to what will happen next. Abby will cheer loudly, exclaim that she "knew it all along", and promise to tell no one (except maybe McGee). Ducky will smile and leave them to it. Gibbs will yell a lot. McGee will be stunned silent and run to tell Abby. Kate and Tony will end up making McGee and Abby (because he's either already told her or will end up telling her) not to tell anyone. It won't be long until the secret somehow becomes un-secret and everyone knows.

9. It is revealed that Tony and Kate are having a relationship when, sick of keeping their secret, they'll gather everyone and tell them. Ducky will be pleased, Abby will have known all along (possibly because she was already told, or just because she "just knows"), McGee will have had his suspicions (or Abby will have told him or shared her suspicions), and Gibbs will be angry at first, but eventually get used to it, but command that they "keep it out of the office".

10. It's a song fic. The song is something by Snow Patrol. It's a song from their latest album _Eyes Open_. There's a good chance the author will have no knowledge of their previous work, and will have probably never even heard of, let alone heard, the song _Run_.

11. Or it's a song by: Britney Spears (they started it), Christina, Coldplay, Evanescence, Five for Fighting, The Foo Fighters, The Goo Goo Dolls, Kisschasy, Matchbox Twenty, My Chemical Romance, Nickleback, P!nk, Simple Plan, or whatever's going around.

12. The format will, for no apparent reason, change partway through the fic and no matter what is done cannot be fixed. Or the author will be convinced the format is screwed, but everyone else will find no problems with it (eg – see this list).

13. Abby and whoever else she can convince (McGee) will hatch a plan to somehow get Tony and Kate together. It will probably include Abby and whoever she's convinced (McGee) stalking Kate and Tony. The plan may actually fail (and Kate and Tony will catch Abby and whoever she's convinced (McGee) stalking her), but it doesn't really matter because Tony and Kate will be together by the end no matter what. (Note: may also include McGee and Abby getting together if the author is that way inclined.)

14. It's post-SWAK.

15. It's a re-write of a season three episode that, in all honesty, is better than the actually episode.

16. It's post-Twilight. Kate was never actually dead. Her whole death was faked. She was actually in Witness Protection. Or kidnapped (by aliens, or more commonly a bunch of really sick bastards).

17. It's written by someone obviously in denial. (Read: Kate never died.)

18. It's a post-Twilight with lots and lots of angst, and if done correctly is very, very sad.

19. It's before Twilight, but after SWAK, but isn't really considered post-SWAK.

20. They will both realise their feelings for each other after a near-death experience.

21. They will both realise their feelings for each other after one saves the other's life. The one who was saved will spend a lot of time thinking about how the other saved their life and will realised how terribly depressed they'd be if the other one had died saving them. The one who saved the other will constantly think about how close the other came to dying and how they can't possibly live without them.

22. After Kate saves Tony's life or Tony saves Kate's life the one that was saved will get very mad at the other one for doing such an "utterly stupid thing" and the other will respond with "I couldn't just let you die. You mean too much to me." Or something to that extent.

23. Tony and Kate go out to diner one night after work.

24. Kate and Tony go to the movies one night after work.

25. Tony and Kate go to the movies and out for dinner one night after work.

26. Gibbs orders both Tony and Kate to finish their paperwork and then leaves them to it. McGee also leaves, having finished his.

27. Five words: a party of some sorts (mostly Christmas, or New Year's, although sometimes a birthday).

28. Mistletoe; the silent shipper.

29. A thoughtful present leaves the other speechless.

30. The fortune cookie/horoscope predicts "future romance" for both Tony and Kate.

31. Tony gets kidnapped. While frantically looking for him, Kate spends her time thinking of what "could have been/could be once they find him". Tony convinces himself that if he makes it out alive he'll tell Kate he loves her. Or Kate is kidnapped and Tony spends his time (while looking for Kate) thinking about what could be and Kate convinces herself that if she ever makes it out alive she'll tell Tony she loves him. They make it out alive.

32. Both Tony and Kate are kidnapped. While kidnapped they both realise their feelings for each other, all the while convincing themselves that Gibbs' find 'em. They'll huddle together for warmth.

33. Another character (probably Abby, but sometimes Ducky, Gibbs or McGee) is kidnapped. There is a lot of comforting.

34. Either Kate or Tony (Kate most likely) somehow acquires a couple (or three) smart talking, well behaved kids. Could be family, or from a case they're working on, or ones that have somehow ended up on their door step, but no matter who they are or how long they need looking after the other will spend most of their time "helping out with the kids".

35. They will be forced to go on an undercover job together.

36. Either Tony or Kate will help the other by posing as the other's date at a family affair.

37. Kate and Tony will (during a case) go out to get/have lunch.

38. Tony and Kate's kids (twins more often than not) will somehow create a time machine and travel back in time, but oh no, what's this? They've travelled to a time where Kate's dead (post-Twilight)! That's okay; they can use their trusty little time machine to go back further and save Kate's life. (Well, they have to. If they don't they'll never exist.)

39. Someone close to either (or sometimes both) Kate and Tony dies suddenly. The other will help them get through "this tough time" (or in the case of both they'll comfort each other).

39. It starts off a one-shot, but then reviewers demand more. It becomes a two-shot, then a three-shot, and before you know it it's the length of War and Peace.

40. The amount of time between updates is so long that by the time it actually is updated you have to read the whole fic again.

41. Tony and Kate will end up watching something that one of the cast members of NCIS were in (eg – Mission Impossible 3, Freaky Friday). Bonus if either of them says: "Hey, that looks a lot like (insert characters name)!" Even better if someone else agrees with them.

42. It seemed like a good idea at 2am, when you wrote it...

43. One of them will catch the other drinking more than their body weight in alcohol after a particular hard day. They'll take them home (to either's place) and spend the night with them. They'll make breakfast in the morning and the poor person who was drinking will have one hell of a hangover.

44. After solving the case they'll all go out for a couple of drinks. Tony and Kate will both get very drunk and somehow end alone together. Drunken fun!

45. They'll have a heart-to-heart discussion and realise how great a listener the other is and how "they really seem to care".

46. They'll each attend a blind date (set up usually by Abby, but sometimes fate happens) and they'll just happen to be each other's dates.

47. Tony thinks something like this about Kate: _She was wild and unpredictable and maddening, but he loved her, all the same. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. One day he would kiss her mouth, even though she would probably slap his face. One day he would tell her that he loved her._ (The Crow by Alison Croggon, page 369)

**-- **

**AN:** And Tony and Kate will fall in love with each other... but that goes without saying (and if I did say I'd have more than 47).

There's the button... Review at will.


End file.
